


Blonds Have More Fun

by redpineapple



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: Anal Sex, Light Bondage, M/M, Smut, Teasing, Yaoi, seme!Ed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-12
Updated: 2013-01-12
Packaged: 2017-11-25 04:41:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/635220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redpineapple/pseuds/redpineapple
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ed and Roy, alone in the office.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blonds Have More Fun

**Author's Note:**

> Fullmetal Alchemist belongs to its creator.

“Shit.” swore Roy, pushing back on the thick shaft that was driving between his ass cheeks.

“You . . . can’t do that . . . now,” grunted the blonde striving atop him, auto mail hand groping Roy’s left pectoral. “And I’ll . . . kill you if . . . you try.”

“Ha,” the older man laughed joylessly, as much as he enjoyed their ‘meetings’, Roy wouldn’t call sex ‘joy’ until he’d pounded enough alcohol to subdue a small elephant.

He groaned as one of Ed’s hands left the taut flesh they’d been massaging to trail down the spread cleft of Roy’s abused ass. How Ed had talked him into this he couldn’t remember, and with the next push of Ed’s turgid cock into his insides, he didn’t care: Fullmetal had found his volume control and that was all that mattered.

He let out a long, tortured moan as Ed’s thick self drew away from the sensitive area, pulling out almost completely.

“So there it is, finally.” Ed spoke into his ear, voice low and evil.

“Just get on with it,” Roy glared into the golden eyes of his subordinate, almost surprised when the younger boy’s lips began to manoeuvre his own. The other alchemist’s hand dropped to the older man’s erection, sliding a teasing finger around the damp head of Roy’s solid length.

“Not really in any position to be bossy, _Colonel._ ” whispered the boy, making his rank sound like something Christian parents feared. “Maybe I should stop, walk away right here, leave you all naked and needy, tied to your desk with no release.”

Roy was tempted to head butt the blonde. It was all he could do in his current state of being completely dominated. _God,_ he thought, _if the boy wasn’t so damned sexy._ . . .   
There was no question there; if he retaliated then Ed really would walk away. Hell, he’d probably send Riza in to untie him.

 

“Or maybe,” he murmured, biting Ed’s shoulder just so, making him release the moan that he himself was so close to making with those skilful hands on his member. “You should keep pumping yourself in, hit my sweet spot a few more times, and we can both get on with the day.” He kept his voice low and sexy, praying the blonde would relent.

 

Roy’s mouth returned to the area on the boy’s shoulder that he’d bitten, sucking hard on the flesh, effectively marking Ed. He felt a dribble of precome slip off the end of Ed’s dick, perched teasingly just barely inside his stretched asshole.

 

For God’s sake, he’d never tortured the boy like this, why did the younger get to have all the fun?

 

And just like that, Ed was inside again. Angling himself perfectly to hit Roy’s nerves every time. He captured Roy’s lips in a messy kiss, rubbing his metal hand faster across the older man’s hardness. Moving with neither rhythm nor grace until they began to slide into their releases. Each  moaning simultaneously into a kiss as stars began to shine behind their eyes.   
It was Roy who exploded first, white rain painting the blonde’s chest. He felt the tremors in the other’s cock as Ed’s saltiness warmed his insides.

 

“You know, Fullmetal, you really are an irritating brat sometimes.”


End file.
